


Someone to come back to

by Lane_Lavellan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lane_Lavellan/pseuds/Lane_Lavellan
Summary: An injured Ash wakes up to find a tired and worried IQ at her side.I'm not very good with summary's sorry.





	Someone to come back to

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing something like this, and I know it's kinda short but I still hope you like it <3  
> I'd also like to thank silky133 for reading this beforehand. You're amazing! <3

Everything's spinning, everything hurts. she thanks she's moving, there's a lot of yelling. than it's black. 

The second time she wakes up there's a lot of talking. maybe it's Gustave and Lera? there's a constant beeping, what is that? than it's black again.

The third time she wakes up, she sees a bright light. she tries to bring her hand up to shield her eyes, but something stopped her? there's something holding her hand down. with her eyes adjusted somewhat to the lighting in the room she looks down to see what's keeping her from moving. laying there holding her hand, asleep in a chair with her head laying on what she now sees is a bed in the medbay that she's currently resting on. is what she would call an angel, Monika Weiss the beautiful german that she's lucky enough to call her better half. she smiles when she realizes who it is, she takes her other hand to move some of the blonde hair that she always loves playing with out of the sleeping beauty's face, and her smile drops when she sees the dried tears on the face of the woman she loves. she squeezes the hand in hers gently, and finally takes a look around the room. she can't see much beyond the curtains around her bed. but on the stand on her bedside, she sees some balloons tide to a stuffed bear holding a card. she lets out a little chuckle when she sees it has a little FBI hat much like the one she where's on a regular basis. movement out of the corner of her eye draws her attention back to the blonde beauty at her side, it appears her small moment of joy was enough to wake the german woman.  
Monika sets up a little and rubs at her puffy eyes, letting out an adorable little yawn in the process. it's amazing, even when she looks like she hasn't had more then a few hours of sleep in a week, she still looks like the most perfect person on this planet. when she realizes who is smiling at her and is finally awake she starts crying again and jumps forward tackling the israeli woman into a big hug.  
"Danke gott, I thought I lost you"  
pulling back slightly and resting her forehead to Monika's, and reaching out to wipe a few of her tears away. "come on now don't cry, I'll always pull through" leaning forward slightly to give the stubborn woman a gentle kiss. "but liebe you almost didn't this time" taking both of Monika's hands into hers and looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "but I did, and I'll make it through every time. do you want to know why?"  
laughing a little as she wipes a few tears away. "because you're too stubborn to kill?" laying her head down on Monika's shoulder laughing. "love you too babe" kissing Monika's neck. "it's because" than her jaw.  
"I have someone" than the check. "to come back to" than a slow and passionate kiss. "you're so cheesy sometimes" "you love it" hugging her tightly. "I really do"


End file.
